equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluelighting
|text = Notice: Please sign your name when you leave a message and use heading two. I will get back to your messages here so please watch this page!}} Hi there! If you need to talk use heading two and sign your name please! :) Fanmade Images Is it alright if I remove the fanmade images from the galleries? I feel that they are not necessary and that they only take up space. The ones on the user pages will stay however. Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! Bluelighting (talk) 15:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Low quality images You don't mind if I remove some of your photos. If we want our wiki to grow, I'll have to replace the low-quality photos with high-quality ones. Seaswirl10 00:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You shouldn't deleate photos if you find a better one, instead you can replace it. See the example I made. You'll have to click into it because it is small. Bluelighting (talk) 22:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm done replacing the low-quality photos with high-quality ones, it's a good thing that I asked first. :P Seaswirl10 06:31, November 19, 2013 :(UTC) :::Thanks! By the way who made the new wordmark, it looks really good. Bluelighting (talk) 12:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not sure, but it was Shadow who replaced it. Seaswirl10 13:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hiya, please can you join chat when you see this, Admin meeting. 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 01:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was busy yesterday. I am not the biggest fan of chat and I would prefer to discuss anything that needs to be talked about here please. Bluelighting (talk) 15:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, when you get this, please can you join chat? 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 21:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I again was busy. I would also like to say I would be very grateful if you just tell me anything I need to know on my talkpage, since I am staying out of chat. Thank you and I hope you respect my request. Bluelighting (talk) 22:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) xTalvy Drawing If you haven't seen it yet, here's xTalvy's drawing for your OC. Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you like Luna or Rarity better? Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :It is so beautiful thank you for posting it. :D And as for Rarity and Luna, I like Luna better. Bluelighting (talk) 21:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Is it okay to ask when is your birthday? You don't have it shown on your account, so I've thought I ask. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Seaswirl10 (talk) 02:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well I will tell you my birthday is in March :P. Bluelighting (talk) 13:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Not the answer I was expecting, but okay. :P Seaswirl10 (talk) 13:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Unrelated question, will you sign my guestbook if I make one on the MLP Wiki and can I use some of the gifs from your MLP page? Seaswirl10 (talk) 17:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Of course I would sign your guestbook! :) And sure you can use any if those gifs if you want! :D Bluelighting (talk) 22:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC)